LovingHate
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER*Something strange is going on. What is it? And now mac is dragged into the picture what will happen. *FINAL CHAPTER*
1. Prolouge

Loving-Hate  
  
Prologue By Koneko Tenshi ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I shouldn't be here. This is the hotel room of my biggest enemy. I'm sitting on his bed waiting for him. And not just in anything, mind you, but of all things a silky see-though night gown. Do I really truly hate him? I'm not sure anymore. I was blackmailed to do this but shouldn't I have fought then given in so easily? 'Cause I usually find a way out of being blackmailed. Did I give in so easily because I like him? Impossible. There he is. Why do I feel so excited and . in love? What is this? A longing, loving smile. So much has changed since I was threatened. These thoughts would never have crossed my mind awhile ago.  
  
Well? Tell me what you think. Do you know who this is about? You should. I don't own SSX Tricky, (just play), so don't sue PPLLEEAASSEE!! Koneko Tenshi 


	2. Blackmail

Loving-Hate Chapter 1 By koneko tenshi ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Earlier.  
  
"I see you at tomorrow meet, Mac." I clumsily said in english.  
  
"Okay. Bye, Kaori." He said as he entered his hotel room next to mine.  
  
I entered my room re-locking it so no one could enter willingly. But apparently I locked it to late because when I turned around I saw Psymon sitting on my bed holding a tape.  
  
"Hello Kaori. I've got something here that you might not want any of the judges to see." He said in that eerie voice of his.  
  
"What i' that?"  
  
"Why, it's you cheating of course."  
  
"I never."  
  
"Oh, save it for the judges. You took an illegal shortcut last week at the regionals. All you have to do is be my little kitty, oh, and of course stay in my hotel room."  
  
"Me date you?! Never."  
  
"You don't want to be disqualified tomorrow now do you?"  
  
"Well. Fine. But no one know."  
  
"Fine with me. We'll act the same out in public but in private." He gave me his freaky cackle then got up. "I'll see you in my room tomorrow after the race."  
  
As he walked past to leave he gave me an (amazingly) gentle kiss on the lips. As he walked out the door I gave him a disgusted face but when he left I collapsed with a big smile on my face. Then I jumped up griping at myself for what I had got myself into and liking that kiss.  
  
Next time in chapter two the race and can Kaori last the first night?  
  
KT: Well? What do you think koneko? Koneko: Doing good. Hi, I'm KT's other personality. She writes the clean stories. I'm the one who goes in to detail. Heh heh. Look for my stories. 'Whispering' I'm going to put the stories under her name. And maybe I'll sneak a dirty chapter in here somewhere. KT: I heard that!! Come here you ****** Koneko: 'Strangled by KT' Stay. um. tuned in. HHHEEELLLPPP!!!  
  
  
  
Chibi-neko Duo: Hi minna. KT is rewriting the chapters but only a few changes may be noticed. Stay tuned for the new chapters and changes. Ja ne for now. 


	3. the race

Loving-hate Chapter 2 By Koneko Tenshi  
  
As I lined up to get ready for the race I looked out at the crowd and I saw him near the judges. I freaked for a moment but relaxed when he moved away from them. I heard the speaker come on and start the count down. I had to focus on this run. I just had to make it in the top three to make it to the finals. I was competing against Mac, Brodi, Eddie, Marisol, and Elise at Garibaldi. I knew I had to be careful or else I could get hurt 'cause there was this not so secret love triangle involving Marisol, Eddie, and Elise. I knew Mac and Brodi would be there if I needed any major help.  
  
And we were off at one! Marisol quickly went to push down Elise but failed as Elise ducked and pushed her. Elise now had her tricky and was going to show off but Brodi got in her way. He did not want to watch her show off. Mac had succeeded to knock Eddie down and succeedingly went for his walk the dog tricky. I just went for a simple double front flip 720 experimental. Two minutes later I was nearing the end closely followed by Brodi and Mac. The other three were still at each other's throats. As I hit the last jump I celebrated by doing my pirouette grind tricky.  
  
"Way to go Kaori. Want to go get some pizza with Brodi and me to celebrate our win?" asked Mac.  
  
"Sure." Then I saw Psymon behind Mac and cringe. "Damn." I muttered. Luckily he had not turned around to see Psymon behind him. " I can't. I. I already have plans."  
  
"Bummer. Well see you at the finals on Saturday." With that Mac and Brodi left.  
  
Back at the hotel I discovered that he had moved my stuff to his room.  
  
"So."  
  
"What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine. I'll just order two hamburgers in case you get hungry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I plopped down into the nearest chair while he called room service. After he finished eating he tried to strike up a conversation. He nearly got me talking because he was acting different and nice for a change. He gave up around ten o'clock. I fell asleep curled in my chair.  
  
I noticed that she was shivering and placed a blanket over her and tucked her in. Before I went to bed I gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I smiled as I saw a faint smile spread on her sleeping face.  
  
'Maybe you little kitten will tame my wild beast within and truly know and love me as I love you. I don't really mean to hurt you but that was how I was raised. I've tried to change but to no avail.' I thought.  
  
"Goodnight my little kitty."  
  
Words some people may not know. (I doubt it.) Shut up Koneko. Koneko means kitten in Japanese. Please tell me if I'm making Psymon too outta character. (you are) I said SHUT UP! Thanks. Koneko Tenshi ^_^ Chibi-neko Wufei: Hello readers. KT has another chapter rewriten and is hopeing this is better than last time. Bai for now. 


	4. sweet kiss

Loving-hate Chapter 3 By Kaori-Sasami  
  
The next few days went as follows: I woke up, took a shower, and sat in the chair all day. It was Thursday afternoon when he talked me out of the hotel and he let me be by myself. I meet up with Mac and Eddie cause the others had went to a bar.  
  
"Man Kaori you are looking a little thinner and paler than usual" Eddie said. "He's right you know. How about we take you to for a hamburger and fries." "Thanks you guys."  
  
So we headed over to the nearest McDonald's (Mac's idea ^_^). We talked about what we plan to do when the tour was over. Eddie was going home to hang with his friends. Mac planned to take the longest nap. He always got up early to practice. I just wanted to get away from the hectic lifestyle.  
  
"I'm going to the movies. You guys coming?" "No. If Mac's willing to take me I'd like to go skating." "Sure. See you later Eddie."  
  
We had a great time at the rink. We acted as though we were kids again. He bought me ice cream and we talked and joked. He really cheered me up. We headed to the hotel and stop at his door.  
  
"Thanks for the great evening." "Anytime."  
  
I started to turn but he grabbed my arm and pulled close for a kiss. It was an unforgettable kiss. My first. I blushed and said bye. When I reached Psymon and my room I hid my smile in case he was inside. He wasn't so I changed and went to sleep dreaming of Mac and I.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long. Our phone line doesn't always work And I had no ideas. K-S 


	5. Snowballs

Chapter 4 Snowballs By: Koneko Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSX Tricky.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I got back late from the strip joint. Really it was not that great but I stayed anyway. I had decided to give Kaori a break from me. I really felt awful of what I'd done but I'd never admit such a weakness. When I walked in Kaori was sleeping peacefully for once. I went to the bed quietly after I had change.  
  
The noise of the tv slowly brought me to reality, but I pulled the cover over my head and moaned.  
  
"Psy, turn it done will ya?" I said from under the covers.  
  
"So the kitten finally wakes," he says as he turns off the tv. "Wondered when you'd wake. So what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing." I lied.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." He got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"I just kissed Mac." I mumbled when I thought he was out of hearing range. Boy was I wrong.  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
I winced as he headed over to me and pulled me up from the chair.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO?"  
  
He held me suspended above the floor.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Nothing, really! Don't hurt him! I'll stay away from him if you don't hurt him!" I cried between trears.  
  
"Fine," He huffed as he threw me back into the chair.  
  
"Grab your damn gear. We need to practice for the race tomorrow."  
  
I merely nodded and picked my self off the chair. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. When I came out he was ready and we grabbed our boards and headed out.  
  
{{Race site}}  
  
No one was around which was good. I was sitting down streching out my musles when I looked over at Psymon. I was still pissed about what he had did and wanted to get back at him but I didn't know how. Then a thought struck me. I scooped up some snow, patted it, and hit him square in his back. I burst out laughing when he turned around scowling. I scooped another and threw it at him. He lost his scowl to a smirk in which I stood up looking for a tree. As soon as I reached a tree I heard a snowball wheeze by the tree.  
  
"MISSED!" I yelled as I scooped another snowball.  
  
We threw snowballs back and forth for a while. I managed to sneak up on him a couple of times. I hit him more than he hit me but when he did get me it stung. We had a lot of fun and after a while we decided to go back to the hotel and eat.  
  
{{Hotel room}}  
  
"That was fun!" I exclaimed as we went back of the funny parts of the fight. "You should have seen your face when I snuck up on you."  
  
"That was just luck."  
  
I still can't get over what I did next. I guess that fight loosened me up and I was sleepy. [A/N: Suuure] I walked over to the chair Psymon was sitting in and plopped down in his lap. This took him by surprise but he got over it and placed his arms around my waist. I then put my hands around his neck and snuggled close to him. I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head as I slowly dozed off.  
  
She had surprised me when she had sat in my lap but I got over it as we snuggled. Soon her breathing slowed to an even tone and I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I climbed in and pulled her close as I too dozed off.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
KT: YAY!! A new chapter. Hope you people are happy. This only took me one day to write. I feel so great with out that writer's block. I gotta thank solsethegreat cause when I was reading chapter 4 of Powder Blues (in my fave section) I had an idea and now no more writer's block. And readers, you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to see who she chooses to be with. Hopefully now I will get the next chapters out sooner. Sorry this took so long.  
  
Koneko: KT!  
  
KT: Thanks for reading now go review. I gotta go help Koneko out with the chibis. Bai. 


	6. Tricks and Treats

Loving-Hate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Koneko Tenshi  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
I clinched my eyes tighter and rolled over to my other side. A few minutes later, I felt strong arms carry me and then drop me in freezing water.  
  
"PSYMON!"  
  
"Well you needed to get up." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"Well you didn't need to throw me in this." I growled.  
  
"Oh, shut up. We got a race in a few minutes. Now get dressed."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
{{Race site}}  
  
I wanted to hurt myself from all the thoughts that invaded my head and it didn't help that he and Mac were in the race too. Too many thoughts.  
  
Also in this race was Brodi, J.P., and Luther. Hump. I really didn't like being the only girl because the guys were totally ruthless.  
  
I pushed the thoughts away as the race started. As I jumped of the first jump I succeeded in doing a 1080 double flip with an experimental grab. I used my boosted adrenaline to push me into first. I managed to knock down nasty Luther. I used that boost for the last jump and landed a paddle wheel as I took the gold. Psymon came in second followed by Mac then the others.  
  
"Yo, bitch. I thank I owe you somethin'."  
  
As I turn around to the voice Luther pushed me down.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" I gripped as Mac helped me up.  
  
{{Switch POV}}  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
I turned to look and see what Kaori was talking about. Apparently Luther had the nerve to push her. I walked over there and stood behind Mac so only Luther would see me.  
  
"I would have won had you not been throwin' around your weight. You deserved what you just got, bitch."  
  
"Look who's talkin', yo. Just leave her alone or I'll beat the shit outta ya." Mac held out a fist as Luther caught my glare.  
  
"Fine, man. Whatever." Luther walked away as he took the hint I gave him.  
  
Mac walked off without noticing me.  
  
"Hey, Psy. Can we go home now?"  
  
She yawed as she turned to face me. It still caught me by surprise at how she easily talked to me now.  
  
{{Room & switch POV}}  
  
I was on the couch watching TV when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Just a sec!" Psymon yelled as he looked through the peephole.  
  
"How much do you like Zoe?"  
  
"Not much. Why?"  
  
"Well, I truthfully can't stand her. Would you like to show her our secret or will I have to force you in someway?"  
  
I thought for a sec. I figured what the hell, I'm already falling for him rather I want to admit it or not but hopefully he'll drop me and I can go for Mac. The sooner he gets tired of me, sooner I can be with Mac.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, but I have an idea."  
  
{{Switch POV}}  
  
I watched as she headed over to the bed and took of her shirt followed by her jeans. She grabbed a blanket around her and took her bra off from underneath.  
  
"Shirt and jeans off and wrap this around you." She commanded as she threw me a blanket.  
  
I did as she told and then looked at her as another knock came. But instead of me yelling at it, she did.  
  
"He said hold on a sec!"  
  
{{Zoe's POV}}  
  
I just stared at the door when I heard a female voice from within. When the door was opened, standing there was Kaori wrapped in a blanket and Psymon, also wrapped in a blanket, behind her.  
  
"Wait a sec. I've seen this trick." I said after a minute.  
  
"What?" Kaori asked. "This isn't a trick."  
  
"Fine, then prove it." I said.  
  
Kaori looked up and looked at Psymon. I started to smirk at them when Psymon leaned down and started frenching the Japanese girl, but my jaw dropped as she kissed back with a passion. He lifted her and walked into the room shutting the door in my face.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Yay. I'm finished. Well what do you guys think? That last part was so fun to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. This story may last for two or three more chapters but I really want to finish this. I might write a sequel if I feel I get enough votes. Polls start.. Now. Hey and for a side note do any of you guys watch clone high. I dun got noones ta talk ta `cause noones watches it at my school. If you have please email me `cause I really want to talk to someone about it. Bai. 


	7. Drastic Moves

Loving-Hate  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Koneko Tenshi  
  
I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She had kiss back with a passion that caught me by surprise. As we pulled apart I looked into her young eyes. Young. I couldn't do this to her yet. As she leaned back I took all my will and pulled away.  
  
"I shouldn't do this to you. You don't love me. Get out." He whispered softly.  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"GET OUT!" I yelled and pointed at the door.  
  
I didn't understand why I had this sudden change. I didn't want to force her but her eyes had been filled with lust. Lust not love. I thank that was what made me crack. I took her by her arm roughly and shoved her toward the door. I grabbed her clothes and threw them out. I gave her one last shove and she stumbled out the door. I turned my back from the door as she started banging.  
  
/I let her go. / Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
{{{Kaori's POV}}}  
  
"PSYMON!"  
  
I banged on the door. I wanted him to explain what just happened. I was just starting to like him too. I kept banging and shouting but it didn't seem to be working. A short gasp was heard from my left and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Mac!"  
  
Mac just stood there staring at me in shock.  
  
"Mac, it's not what you think?"  
  
"Is it?" I flinched at the malice that escaped his voice.  
  
"It was."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Mac turned and walked away.  
  
I slid down the wall and just stared at nothing. My life seemed to now be over. I slowly gathered my things and headed to my old room where I knew some of my stuff was left.  
  
(((Writer's POV)))  
  
Kaori walked to her old room, her cheeks stained from the tears that kept falling. Her mind was made up. Losing her love was the last straw. She sat her stuff on the bed and pulled on a loose dress. She looked out the window. She was ten stories above the ground.  
  
//Good// she thought //let's get started// She opened the window and felt the cool breeze for the last time.  
  
(ELSEWHERE)  
  
Psymon walked down the corridor toward her door. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he would have some trouble being it was his first time to tell some one that. He hesitated when he reached the door.  
  
Cliffie. Always wanted to write one of those. Now I have two alternate endings. One happy, One sad. I need at least 5 reviews that agree or no ending.  
  
Sorry for the wait and that it's so short. KT 


	8. Tragdey and Love

Loving-Hate  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Koneko Tenshi  
  
How can you see into my eyes Like open doors. Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb. Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
A thought occurred to Psymon. She's the only one that really brought the nice out of him. Gave him his soul a reason to be used. His soul. He hadn't thought about it since his parents were killed and he sealed his self off from others. He couldn't let her out of his life if she could do that. No. He would keep her for himself.  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me.) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
She dug through her items that were left behind trying to find something 'useful'. At the time she was repulsed by the gift Mac had given her but now she was glad she had the switchblade. She had lost the two most important men in her life at once. She was obviously not thinking straight as she watched the blood flow from the deep cuts.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
Psymon knocked on the door but got no reply. He knocked harder but still no answer. Where could she be? He heard a slight thump as something hit the floor followed by a clatter of metal. The sound was familiar. He figured it out in no time having heard it before. He burst through the door hoping in hope he was wrong.  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me.) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
She could feel the blood leaving her knowing now it was too late unless a miracle came. Her legs were giving out she knew but held on longer for the pain. She wanted to feel the pain. But it didn't last long as she collapsed dropping the blade near her with a loud clank. As her vision blurred she heard a faint sound like a door being rammed down before fading into nothingness.  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.  
  
He found her in a puddle of unmistakable blood that glisten in the pale light from the moon. He picked her up into his arms and took her vitals. They were slowing and he needed to stop the blood flow. He ripped a portion of his shirt and tied them above both cuts. He called down to the lobby telling them to get an ambulance there quick.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark But you were there in front of me  
  
Everything seemed to go to slow for his taste. He picked her up and ran to the nearest elevator. When the reached the main floor he placed her on a lobby couch to wait for the doctors. They arrived ten minutes later. Just in time. Her life was ebbing away quickly and they needed to keep her alive. They pushed Psymon away and quickly put her on the stretcher. Psymon followed them to the hospital where he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something wrong. Bring me to life.  
  
When she awoke there was no life in her eyes. He could not stand that look. He wanted to shake her. Anything to awaken the lifeless doll. He finally broke down. The first time since his parents died. He knew he looked ridiculous but didn't care right then. He fell asleep that way. Sitting in the chair next to her bed with tears streaming even though he was asleep.  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.) Before I come undone. (Save me.) Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.  
  
Days had passed and yet no one could get her to be her old bubbly self. Nearly everything had been tried. But one night as Psymon wept once again in the privacy of her room, he muttered something she almost missed. It was quite but it was filled with pain and truth as though he'd never said such a thing before. When she heard she blinked once, twice and her eyes started to glow with a life that had been full blown just a few nights before. She reached a hand out, startling him out of his revere.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're.awake."  
  
There was no other word to describe it. She giggled at that and remembering things that seemed like a dream only they weren't. They were of the last few days but very hazy.  
  
"I heard you just now."  
  
She got a response she wasn't expecting. Maybe denial or something but not. blushing. She burst into a full out laugh.  
  
"I just wanna say I love you too."  
  
His smile grew big and her leaned over to give her a hug. Things would be different. He would be sure of it. They kissed passionately before she yawned and went to sleep only this time he climbed in next to her and slept as well.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. Psymon and Kaori were way out of character and I don't care. I wanted to finish this story. It's a happy ending even though I only had like two votes. Oh well. If you want the sad ending just e-mail me. I don't own "Bring me to life" but it sure went good with the ending of this story. Well thanks to all of those who have Read &/or Reviewed. And if you want a sequel maybe later depends on how many want one. Well until later, Koneko Tenshi Signing Out. 


End file.
